1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system for photographing an image and an information processing system.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, electronic still cameras capable of recording still images on a recording medium such as a memory card having solid-state memory elements have been put on the market. Electronic pocketbooks and portable computers, for which memory cards can be used, have also been commercialized. For inputting an image to a portable computer or the like, an image photographed using an electronic still camera is recorded in a memory card and then the card is inserted into the portable computer so that the image is read out.
However, in the foregoing method of recording an image photographed by an electronic still camera on a memory card and inserting the card into a portable computer for image reading, many steps must be taken for photogaphy. Moreover, both the electronic still camera and portable computer must be carried bout. This is very inconvenient.
According to the present invention, an information processing apparatus and an image pickup apparatus have easy-to-use configurations.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image processing system and information processing system for solving all or part of the aforesaid problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a user-friendly image processing system, information processing apparatus, and image pickup apparatus.
In an effort to accomplish the foregoing objects, an image processing system is disclosed as a preferred embodiment of the present invention. The image processing system comprises an information processing apparatus including operating means for entering information, processing means for processing and outputting information entered at the operating means, and an interface for connecting an external apparatus, and an image pickup apparatus detachable from the interface, including image pickup means for picking up an object image, and storage means for storing programs one of which is run by the processing means to operate the image pickup means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image processing system, information processing apparatus, and image pickup apparatus that permit expanded periods of use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an information processing apparatus and a system including the information processing apparatus that are preferable for implementing novel image pickup facilities therein.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the embodiments and drawings below.